What Makes a Father?
by Fierce Kitten
Summary: Early Father's Day tribute. Butler loves his young charge like a son. So every Father's Day, he's always hit with a powerful jealousy towards Timmy Fowl. But Artemis Fowl hasn't forgotten his favorite manservant this year.... One-Shot. Short.


Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, or any nouns affiliated with it.

What is a Father?

Domovoi Butler is a stoic man. He doesn't let things phase him. He (usually) follows orders without complaint. He is a good bodyguard, a valued member of the Fowl payroll.

But every third Sunday in June, Domovoi Butler is hit with a strange feeling. He couldn't place when he started to feel this way... possibly around his fifth year of employment... but it always comes back on the third Sunday in June. He couldn't even really place the feeling.... It was strange, alien to him. An odd feeling in the pit of his immense chest.

Any teenage girl with a crush could have told him he was jealous, that every Father's Day Domovoi Butler envied the Fowl patriarch.

Today was no different. The fifteenth Father's Day Butler had spent with the Fowls. This time, three children were huddled around their father, Angeline holding the video camera. Butler sat in the corner, clutching and un-clutching the lapels on his jacket.

"Open mine first, Daddy! Open mine!" Beckett Fowl yapped, bouncing on his father's leg. Artemis Fowl the first, 'Timmy', let out a loud, boisterous laugh and grabbed his son under the armpits, holding him into the air like a plane.

"Really? You want me to open yours first?" he asked as his tiny son giggled, blond curls falling into the three-year-old's face. Timmy sat his son back onto his knee and the little one handed him a small gift terribly wrapped in shinny, red paper. It was painfully obvious it was a lumpy papier-mâché bowl even before Timmy took the paper off. But despite the low quality and the blatant sign that Beckett, though creative, wasn't quite as gifted as his brothers, Timmy Fowl's eyes lit up and he hugged his son tight.

"It's perfect, Beckett!" he told the blond, "I've been needed a bowl for my desk. However did you know?"

Beckett just grinned, deeming himself clever. Butler couldn't fathom how Timmy could keep anything in that lopsided bowl, but kept him mouth shut. Sometimes it's best just to humor toddlers.

"Now mine, Dad," Myles said, standing up on the couch next to his father. Timmy smiled and took the nicely wrapped box from Myles. Beckett stood next to his twin brother, wrapping an arm around him, both watching his father eagerly.

"Oh my, Myles!" Mr. Fowl said, pulling out a small vial, "This is..."

"Cologne!" Myles said triumphantly, "I found the recipe online! Now you can smell good for Mom."

"Smell good for Ma!" Beckett repeated clapping his hands.

Timmy smiled and hugged Myles. "Thank you. I'm sure your mother will love it when I smell like flowers."

"Roses, to be precise."

"Yes, roses. She so does love roses," Timmy winked at his wife over Myles's shoulder. Angeline giggled.

"Now Arty! Now Arty!" Beckett chirped, jumping off the couch and buzzing around the room like a car. He stopped at Artemis Jr.'s chair, and poked the genius adolescent in the ribs. "Arty's turn!"

Artemis laughed and looked at Timmy. "Would you like my gift now, Father?" Timmy smiled fondly and nodded.

Butler leaned back in his chair, that awful feeling rising up in his chest. Like a weight was bearing down on him. Artemis smiled, handing his father a box. Timmy took it gingerly and held it by his ear, pausing to look at Artemis.

"If I shake this, will it explode?" It was a reoccurring joke, due to a present Artemis gave to Timmy back when he was six that exploded before he could tell his father not to shake it. He never made presents out of chemicals ever again.

Artemis pouted and shook his head. Timmy laughed and gave the box a gentle shake before opening it. He pulled out a shiny gold watch and held it up to the light.

"Wow, Artemis, it even has the family motto on the back."

Artemis smiled, pride obvious on his face as he observed the pleased expression his father had. Butler grunted and cracked his finger joints as Artemis helped his father put it on. That heavy feeling pressed down on his chest, making him feel sick.

"It looks great, Father," Artemis complemented, pleased with his choice of present. Timmy Fowl grinned and pulled Artemis into a tight hug. Artemis gently hugged back, a little more reserved but still warm and loving.

"Thank you boys."

"You're welcome, Daddy!" Beckett chirpped.

"We love you, Dad," Myles said, joining in the hug. Beckett came from behind and wrapped his little arms around the Fowl patriarch's legs.

"Love you! Love you!"

Angeline had been smiling before, but became overcome with joy at Artemis's next words and started to cry.

"...I love you, too, Father...." Artemis murmured into his father's shoulder. There had been a time when he would have only been able to reach up to his chest, but Artemis had grown a lot and was now a little taller than his father. This wasn't weird for a seventeen-almost eighteen-year-old, but since Butler knew Artemis was really only a fourteen-almost-fifteen-year-old he was impressed with the Irish youth's growth spurt.

Butler bit his lip. He felt an odd need to join Angeline in her crying, though he couldn't really say he was happy. He was glad Artemis was bonding with his parents, but... there was some small, wicked part of him that wanted it to stop.

He stood up and left the room. He felt like he was going to be sick. Just once... Just _once...!_

Just once, he wanted to hear Artemis say that to him.

"Butler?"

Butler turned around. Artemis had left the living room, and was standing with him in the hallway. His mismatched eyes gazed up at the Eurasian manservant, curiosity dancing the tiny pools of blue and hazel. Butler tried to smile, but was finding it difficult.

Artemis look perfectly alarmed. "Butler, you look like you're in pain. If something the matter?"

Butler gave up trying to smile and shook his head. "I'm fine, Artemis."

"You don't look fine," Artemis said, approaching his valet, "You look troubled."

A genuine smile crossed the Eurasian's lips this time. His principle was really too sharp for Butler's privacy. "I assure you, Artemis, it is nothing."

Artemis gave him a pointed look, cocking his head to the side. Butler gave him a gentle clap on the shoulder, and turned to leave.

Two tiny arms wrapped around Butler's gigantic middle, a small, soft head nuzzling up against his spine. Next to Butler, this older, bigger Artemis still looked like an itty-bitty child, unable to reach up to the bodyguard's shoulder. The manservant stopped dead, staring down at the pale, petite hands against his chest, the tiny fingers barely touching.

"Please wait, old friend," Artemis mumbled into the back of his suit, "Father's Day isn't over."

Butler turned to look at Artemis, and the Irish youth released him, stepping back. A small, genuine smile crept onto Artemis's face and he dug into his pocket, removing a very small box. He handed it to Butler, who didn't take it.

Artemis looked confused. "Butler?"

Butler stared down at the small box, black wrapping paper and silver bow. The monster in his chest evaporated, replaced with something else - a warm, glowing feeling. He stiffened his posture and hardened his face; it was all the valet could do to keep his lip from trembling.

Artemis slipped the box into Butler's giant hand. He looked down at the small box, then to his young master. Artemis nodded, gesturing to the box. With trembling fingers, the mountain-sized man slipped the wrapping off and opened the box.

Inside was a single slip of paper with the word '_coupon_' scrawled along the top in Artemis's neat handwriting. Beneath that, in equally neat handwriting, was '_I, Artemis Fowl II, owe you, Domovoi Butler, an entire week no schemes and no life endangerment. Should you desire a break, activate this coupon._' Butler smiled.

"I thought you might like this more than a watch," Artemis said, giving his bodyguard a warm smile. Butler looked at Artemis, and suddenly wrapped his massive arms around the young man.

"It's perfect," he whispered to his small charge. Ah... he remember being able to hold this same boy in just the palm of his hand.... Where had the time gone? When did this little genius grow up? He just wanted to hold him, keep him in this moment forever....

Artemis gave Butler a squeeze. "I love you, old friend."

End


End file.
